


In Order

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Magenta and Riff Raff have a final roll in the sheets together before setting everything in order.





	In Order

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' nor am I profiting off this.

Their lovemaking is peaceful tonight without interruption either by Frank barging in to join them or Columbia and Eddie shrieking by. 

The bed is almost lonely. The extra space is nearly shocking. The only similarity to previous nights is the lack of post coital touching. 

Riff Raff lingers a moment, watching her expression shift from peaceful lust. He stands with a resigned sigh, stretching until his shoulders pop. 

"Come, let us set ourselves in order. You always do hair much better than I do." 

Tonight is special. It calls for setting their hair in order. 

For setting everything in order.


End file.
